I Do Cherish You
by Serpent3
Summary: Rating to be Safe. Seto/Serenity. Songfic. Seto is proposing to Serenity.


Yea yea, i kno I'm still working on the long Valentime fic. But, i felt like doing this, u kno??   
  
Even though this song is by a boy band, i still like it. it's my 98degrees. I like the lyrics.  
  
Dislaimer: I do not own Yugioh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I Do (Cherish You)  
~Serpent  
  
~I do, I do, I do, I do ~  
  
Seto Kaiba walked out of the best jewely stores there was in Domino City, hand in pocket. That's not what that is important though... It was what that was indside his pocket that was. Inside his pocket, clenched in his warm and slightly coarse hand was a small black velvet box with a golden rim. Inside was a small ring with a small but valuable diamond, for it was clear and a shape os a heart. On both sides of the heart were two small diamond cherry blossums. Long story short, an engagement ring.  
  
~All I am, all I'll be   
Everything in this world   
All that I'll ever need   
Is in your eyes   
Shining at me ~  
  
Kaiba would not dare take his hand out of his pocket for he might loose it. It's not like he couldn't afford another one but this was one of a kind.  
  
He looked up into the sky and sighed. "God, thank you so much for Serenity. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's just like an angel, from above. I'm not worthy of her love, and yet she gave it to me. I must be one lucky person..." he thought towards the heavens. He headed for his black limo, the door ajar, already awaiting him. He nodded lightly to his driver and got in. He was in a happy mood right now and too deep in his thoughts to say things. He had already told the driver where to take him after he got the ring, so no need for words, the driver drove towards his aim.   
  
~When you smile I can feel   
All my passion unfolding   
Your hand brushes mine   
And a thousand sensations   
Seduce me 'cause I ~  
  
He leaned his head back against the seat. "Serenity..." he thought. He closed his eyes, picturing her and her beautiful features. Her auburn hair framed her caring and kind face as well as flowed down her back to her waist line. He bright emerald pools danced with joy and excitement. Her pink lips, always smiling. The very same smile that melted his icy barrier around his heart. The very same smile that told him she was different, she like him for him, and not for the money.   
  
~I do cherish you   
For the rest of my life   
You don't have to think twice   
I will love you still   
From the depths of my soul   
It's beyond my control   
I've waited so long to say this to you   
If you're asking do I love you this much   
I do ~  
  
They have been together for about three years now. At first, it didn't go so well. He had to ASK for permission for Jounochi. He was never accustomed to asking people for things. Usually, whatever he wanted, he took. Even though Jou and him were friends, the blond wasn't exactly pleased that he wanted to go out with Serenity.   
  
Just thinking about the memory brought a smile to his face. He remembered Jou almost about to clobber him. Kaiba had to let Jou do it to be polite and humble. Thanks to Serenity, she stopped her brother and they slipped out the door before he could do anything. Siblings... have to love them, but sometimes you can just hate them.  
He also thought back to Mokuba. He was 'just trying' to protect his brother from 'sluts' who only thirst for money. True, Mokuba is an amazing brother, but he later realized that Serenity was exactly what Kaiba needed, and let them be.   
  
~In my world, before you   
I lived outside my emotions   
Didn't know where I was going   
'Til that day, I found you ~  
  
He stepped out of his limo and walked to the front door of the Katsuya household. He knocked on the door. While waiting, he kept shifting his feet with anxiety and nervousness. "Today's the day... I hope she says yes," he murmured while looking at his feet. The door opened and he looked up. Serenity had opened the door. "Hello, Seren," Kaiba greeted. She smiled back at him. "Hey, Seto. What are you doing here?"   
  
"Just visiting. Hop I'm not bothering you...??" She shook her head. "No, not at all. In fact, I was gettng kind of bored. Jou's not home and Ma's just out shopping."  
  
Kaiba nodded and swalled for the upteenth time.   
  
~How you opened my life   
To a new paradise   
In a world torn by change   
Still with all of my heart   
'Til my dying day   
I do (I'll cherish you my baby)   
Cherish you (This much I know it's true) ~  
  
"Seto, what's wrong?" Seren asked. He really didn't look to well today. What if... he didn't like her anymore??  
  
"...Nothing... Um, Seren??"  
  
"Hai...??" Kaiba took her hand and led her over to the couch after closing the door behind him. He sat both of them down on the ledge. He jerked the velvety box out of him pocket and started breathing really fast. "Seren,I know this is really sudden but I can't wait any longer. I've been thinking about this for a long time now, and I think it's time to tell you."  
  
~For the rest of my life   
You don't have to think twice   
I will (I'll always love you baby)   
Love you still (This much my love it's true)   
From the depths of my soul   
It's beyond my control   
I've waited so long to say this to you ~  
  
"Serenity Katsuya, you mean everything to me. You're the only person I've ever loved and ever will. Will you make me the happiest man on earth... if you'd marry me?"   
  
~If you're asking do I love you this much   
Yes I do   
(I really love you) I do   
(I really love you)   
If you're asking do I love you this much   
Baby I do (I'll cherish you my baby) ~  
  
The opened the stiff box to reveal the golden ring. He fumbled with it and started to slide it onto her ring finger with hope. At first, he had hope but now... it's starting to fall. She still hasn't replied. "Please... say something... anything!" he thought.   
  
"I... I... I will." Her lips broke into a smile as tears streamed down her cheeks. Kaiba hugged her forcefully, all his tensions were gone. All of his problems were forgotten. This is what heaven feels like ne?   
  
~Cherish you (This much I know it's true)   
From the depths of my soul   
It's beyond my control   
I've waited so long to say this to you   
If you're asking me do I love you this much   
Baby, I do ~  
  
  
He kissed her passionately, letting her feel a portion of what he has been keeping inside. Everything that he wanted to show her after marriage. All his love for her.   
  
~I do~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plz R&R. I did so much today. I did this, a sequel to another fic, and chapt 8 to another fic... i'm tired. 


End file.
